Merry Christmas, Nezumi
by FacelessNightmare
Summary: Sion tries to get Nezumi into the Christmas spirit, but Nezumi is as stubborn as ever. Yet, on Christmas morning...


Nezumi couldn't help but question it harshly when Sion shoved a stupid little green box with a red bow into his face; just as he was about to begin eating lunch, no less. "Excuse me Sion, but what the hell?"

"It's a present!"

"Clearly, but you still didn't answer my question. What the hell are you doing with something so stupid?"

The albino teenager pouted a little as he drew the small rectangular box to his chest, shifting on the couch to better face his companion. "Don't you know what day it is, Nezumi?" Said actor scoffed, taking a large bite of dry bread. As expected, Sion continued the conversation on his own, despite the disinterest of the other party. "It's Christmas Eve! I don't think many people out here can afford to celebrate it, but I thought that at least you'd know about it from some of the books..."

"I know what Christmas is, you dim-wit! I just don't care to blow all my money celebrating some dead guy's birthday! It's a waste of energy, time, and especially money; besides, I wouldn't have any one to give a present to even if I was Christian." Nezumi growled, scooting away from Sion who only drew closer than before.

"Come on Nezumi, don't be so cold! Even if you don't celebrate it, could you at least open your present?" This question was answered with a sharp 'no', then was denied continuation with an icy glare from grey eyes. Sion stared for a moment, then looked away with a hurt expression. He set the little box down on the table, filling its place in his hands with his bowl of soup; he'd spent enough time with Nezumi now to know that trying to further the conversation at this point would only make things worse. As Sion ate, following suit of Nezumi's silence, he thought of ways to rid the taller teen of his Grinchy mood.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Nezumi hesitantly looked over the edge of his book as he lay length-wise on his bed, regretting it almost instantly. "Take that down, Sion." he growled, making the other jump a little and nearly fall off the chair he currently stood on.

"Oh, come on Nezumi! Don't be a Scrooge!" Sion chirped, stepping down to pride in his handy-work.

"Where the hell did you even get the mistletoe to put up there?"

Sion shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips as if to say 'shhh'. "If I tell you, you'll just go there and destroy it all or something. Besides, hanging mistletoe above the door goes pretty far back in history. Boys would have competitions to see who could kiss the most girls; they'd go around town and knock on doors, asking for a kiss from all the single women in the household, and they'd take one berry per kiss. Whoever had the most berries at the end of the night won."

Nezumi scoffed a little. "So your implying that you are a woman, and are looking forward to strange men demanding kisses from you?" he teased with a smirk, chuckling as the white-haired teenager's face went a little red.

"O-of course not! It's just in the spirit of Christmas!" Sion replied a tad frantically. He returned the chair to it's place and duty of book-holder then pulled on his coat. "I'm heading out for a little bit, please don't take the mistletoe down while I'm gone."

"No promises, Ghost of Christmas Present."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Nezumi had half a mind to throw Sion back out into the snow when the boy struggled into the room; trying to drag a small tree in. "What are you...? We are not putting up a Christmas tree, Sion!" he hissed, getting ready to throw his book at the airhead.

"Oh, come on, Nezumi; it won't kill you!" Sion said with a smile as he stood the tree up in a corner by the door, leaning it slightly on the wall so it wouldn't topple down. The tree was shorter than him and already dying a little, but it must have been one of the better trees the white-haired fool could find considering how huge his smile was. He looked up above the door, blinked blankly a few times, then grinned just as greatly as before. "You left the mistletoe!"

Nezumi grumbled something in response along the lines of "not worth the effort of taking down", before settling back down with his reading material; back intentionally turned to Sion.

The other smiled more gently. "Thank you, Nezumi. I'll get dinner started."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Christmas Eve had been pretty quiet from then on. Sion had gone to the market and bought some extra meat and vegetables to make more of a feast for their dinner, though it wasn't much more than usual as one would expect. Nezumi had scolded him for wasting money, but didn't turn down a second helping. They'd gone to bed like any other night, and Sion was just waking up the next morning.

He yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He felt the weight of an extra blanket and looked around, finding that Nezumi's blanket was over his own and the tall owner was leaning against the door, sipping hot chocolate. The raven-haired teen held something in his hand; a little slip of paper loosely rapped in a green ribbon that tied into a bow. "Nezumi?" Sion inquired, getting up.

Nezumi looked Sion in the eye for a good minute before speaking. "I figured since you went through all the trouble of pulling together these sad decorations and what not, it couldn't hurt to get you something..." he grumbled, holding out the paper. Sion took it and curiously read the writing. "It's a ticket to my next play. This is a one time thing, though, so don't go thinking that you can come watch whenever you want or you'll regret it!"

"Thank you... so much." Sion said softly, clutching the little pass tightly. "Oh! And your present is-" he said suddenly, looking at the table to find the empty box and untied ribbon. The albino heard a slight jingling and turned to look at his roommate. Nezumi held up the end of the necklace, bouncing it a little so the tags would clink together.

"Cheesy as it is, at least it's not overly girly." Nezumi smirked, the silver tags with their names falling back against his chest once more. He hardly had time to move his cup of hot chocolate out of the way before Sion rushed in, hugging him tightly. The taller male chuckled and pat the head of silky white hair, then glanced up as he remember something. "Uh, Sion? The mistletoe..."

Sion blushed a little. "Oh, I forgot. Sorr-" He was cut off as a gentle hand tipped his face up and warm lips pressed to his own.

Nezumi pulled away after a second and smirked, pressing their foreheads together. "Merry Christmas, idiot."

"...Merry Christmas, Nezumi!" Sion whispered, smiling warmly.

**A/N:**

**Aaaag! Okay! I'm done! I didn't think I'd get this finished in time and I was starting to panic. I know it's rushed, and sort of sloppy, and very failtacular, but I still got it done! ;u; I told myself that I'd get a Christmas fic done this week and I'm so glad I finally did. Yeah, I've been kind of absent lately and I'm sorry about that; I've just been so distracted with homewo- I'm not even going to lie. I've been reading comics all month. Yep. I am that much of an ass that I didn't even write you all a good fic or two. I'm sorry! A-any how, merry Christmas and happy holidays to all you NezuShi fans!**


End file.
